another from the past
by Next generation writer gal
Summary: Things start to change at planet express when another person from the same time period as Fry is found. Everyone thinks she's related to Fry except the man himself who aims to prove everybody else wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the newest episode of futurama, i thought 'why couldn't there be another person from the past? Maybe a relative of fry's?' so i created phillippa (Philly) she's a 14 year old from the year 2014. And she seems to know fry.**

**Set 14 years after fry was unfrozen**

**Leela's POV**

I have to admit i was kind of worried, when the cops showed up at my front door. But then i remembered bender and was slightly less worried. "Good evening miss." Said one of them. This was odd because it was the afternoon, not the evening. "Good afternoon officers. What did bender do this time?" i said expressionlessly. "It's not him this time." They said. Now i was interested. "We've detected the presence of one of our missing cryogenic tubes in this very property. May we have a look around and see if this is true?" i nodded. What harm could it do for them to look? It wasn't as if they were going to find it here right? "AHA!" yelled one of the officers. I ran to see what he was yelling about. "It says on this scanner, that the missing cryogenic tube is under this very floor. He looked at me with an exited look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you can dig up the floor, but i guarantee you won't find..." i was interrupted by the officer surfacing with the tube in his and his partner's arms. Wow that was a slow dig!

"i swear, i didn't even know that was here!" i yelled in desperation. "Well then, how did it get under there then?" the officers asked me. "i don't know! It must have been... bender!" i was so angry that i stormed off to find him, with the officers following me. "BENDER!" i yelled at the top of my lungs, as i kicked his door down. "You're supposed to knock!" he yelled, as he saw the door hit the ground. "Why did you steal the cryogenic tube, and bury it under the ground?" i yelled. "i don't know what you're talking about?" he said, as he went back to whatever he was doing before. Then they brought the tube in "this look familiar?" i asked as i pointed at it. He looked at it. "nope!"

**Leela's POV**

"We'll let you off with a warning miss ; we should probably get her to a medical facility to see if she's o.k after being buried for 1000 years." Said one of the cops, as they took her away decided not to tell them that the timer only had half an hour left. But I couldn't help wondering, she had pretty much the same name as fry. And she was from around the same time period as fry. What could that mean? I decided not to let it bother me.

I sat down to watch TV, and as usual fry was already there with a can of buzz in his hand. I sat down next to him, and I thought 'why don't you ask him if he knew her?' so I did. Apparently he didn't know her. But I still couldn't stop thinking about it.

**Phillippa's POV**

Last thing I can remember, I was in the cryogenic lab delivering pizza. Following my dad's footsteps on the day he went missing. The place was deserted. I put the pizza on the table, and looked at the tubes. I cleared the fog on one of them. I saw a guy in the tube who looked about 25.I looked at the photo of my dad that was in my pocket. They matched perfectly! I looked at the timer. 1983 years left. So he was _in here_ for 17 years? Who knew? I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. As I was pulling it, my hand slipped and I fell backwards. I yelped and fell into one of the freezers. The door slammed shut. I frantically tried to open the door, but I froze before I could get it open.

I woke up in a room of what I assumed were scientists. When one of them realized I was awake, he said "ah, phillippa you're awake! Come, you must see how much has changed since the year 2017!" I got off of the table I awoke on. "I have a pretty good idea. How do you know who I am?" I asked. "All that was in the tests we took whilst you were passed out." He said, as if this was the most normal thing he'd ever done. "Tests? That's not fair! I couldn't have done very well as I was asleep!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "Not those kind of tests, DNA tests. It's a standard procedure for all of our frozen people. To see damage early on in the process. Didn't you have these in your time?" He asked. "I didn't even know we had the technology to freeze people! Wait…. I was frozen?" I asked. He nodded. So that was what that tube I fell into was used for. "Since you are under the age of 20, we are required to help you find your closest living relative, and see if we can convince them to keep you." Behind him, a machine made a noise. He took the piece of paper off of the top and read it. "That can't be right." He said as he looked at the machine in a confused face. "What?" I asked as I tried to see the picture. "This machine says that your closest living family member is your father. But that can't be possible because he would have to be 1030 years old." He said. "Maybe he got frozen as well." I said as I remembered the millions of tubes in that one tiny room. "I should go see this guy and check." I said as I took the photo and headed towards the door.

I walked outside, and almost had a heart attack. New York was so different! Now there were tubes running all over it. I looked over at one of them and saw people were going into them. I immediately thought 'that is_ so cool_!' I stood in the entrance to it and closed my eyes. The suddenly a voice said "where would you like to go Miss Fry?" I jumped and screamed when this happened. I looked at the address on the card. "Errrm… the planet express delivery company headquarters." I said cautiously. I closed my eyes again, and before I knew it I was at the front door of the delivery company.

I knocked on the door, and a very pretty woman answered the door. Or at least she would have been pretty if she didn't have ONE EYE! "Can I help you? Wait…. Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked. "Errrm, I'm phillippa fry and I'm looking for this guy."I showed her the photo. " Oh and to answer the second question, I don't know anyone who isn't dead except him." I said. Trying to sound as casual as she was. (Not working.) "Oh so _that's_ where I've seen you before. You were frozen, right?" I nodded. Surprised as to how she knew this. So I asked her how she knew that. "Never mind that, I'll explain it later. He's just through here. Why do you want to see him?" she asked as she led me through the high tech room. "Long story." I said.

**If you want to find out who philly's mother is, read on to chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phillippa's POV**

This place is huge! I had plenty of time to introduce myself and tell her about the whole closest living relative thing. "Are you sure that's right?" asked Lela. "i mean with all due respect, fry isn't exactly father material." I looked over at the guy sitting on the couch scratching his self. "No, not exactly. But my mum doesn't exactly know who else it could be." I said. I'd always pictured him as a hero who was tragically frozen just before i was born. Now i was kind of embarrassed to be related to him. Now there was just the tricky task of breaking the news to him.

"Da... fry." I began, choosing my words carefully. He looked at me blankly for a moment, and then went back to the TV. "Do you remember a woman from England called Carla?" i asked, hoping the answer was yes. He gave me another blank look, and then nodded. "Did she tell you anything... surprising before you got frozen?" "She said she had to tell me something. But i told her to tell me after i delivered this last pizza to the lab. Why?" i hesitated. "i can tell you what that was. But you're not gonna like it." He looked at me "what?" he asked, suddenly interested. "It was that she was pregnant. With me." I said, as i smiled.

**Fry's POV**

How did that happen? She is nothing like me! She has ginger hair and green eyes, and she's hot! I have ginger hair... i can't remember what colour eyes, and I'm o.k i guess. She's shy, smart and gullible. So, as a result i decided to get the professor to test it.

Turned out that she wasn't lying. And because of this, i was told to give her a tour of planet express, and then eventually take her around New York. "I almost feel a little guilty." I said, after she told me what she remembered. She looked at me with a confused face. "Why?" she asked. "Well, you only got frozen because of me." "Well, it's not like you knew i was going to try to get you out. I mean, you didn't even know i existed! And besides, i should have known that the chamber wouldn't open without a code." She said. She's got it all. She's smart, funny, pretty, tough. Most of that must be from her mother.

You probably want me to tell you about her mother, right? Well, i still can't believe that one stupid mistake created someone like Philly. Her mother was a tourist from England, who came to New York to study. She was just like Philly in the first few weeks. Smart, funny, pretty, tough. Then, shortly before i got frozen she started to change. She got real possessive real fast. I couldn't even leave the room without "where have you been?" that was why i took up the first job that came up to get away from her. Delivery boy. A few days into the job i got frozen. I never found out what Carla had to tell me, until now.

**Phillippa's POV**

New New York is so different to New York! It's just so high tech. I wondered how my dad managed to fit in here. He said it was probably because he didn't fit in that well in New York. Then it hit me. Everyone and everything I'd ever known was gone. Thank god i still had at least one living relative left.

When we got back inside, i was greeted by the professor holding a dangerously sharp object extremely close to my hand. "Whoa!" i said as i moved my hand. "Be careful with that thing! You could have hurt someone!" "That's the idea!" he said as he tried again, but this time he got me. "Now to check the career chip i just installed... you are a delivery girl. That must run in the family." He said. I sniffed. "Just like before." I mumbled under my breath.


End file.
